slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161013134817/@comment-26151335-20161026133851
YumiYonaNekochanCiap napisał(a): Pilssss jaki to film na tym gifie ? Dziewczyna z sasiedztwa jak sie nie myle ;) Szczerze mowiac nie wiem czego sie spodziewac w 33 odcinku... Wydaje mi sie, ze wyjscie Alexa bedzie w 34 odcinku. Jestem pewna, ze zwiazek Su z WS nie wyjdzie na jaw tak szybko, a przynajmniej nie wszyscy sie o nim dowiedza. Wydaje mi sie tez, ze ten odcinek bedzie raczej bez dram, w koncu bylo sporo emocji odnosnie calej amnezji Lysandra i tego, jak to zakonczyli. Tak samo sytuacja Laeti bedzie przesunieta na pozniej. Jedyne co zostaje to ciagle ukrywanie sie Su z WS, problem Klementyny oraz trzy zmije, ktore juz zapowiedzialy swoj powrot. Co do WS, pewnie pokaza nam kolejne spotkanie, ale watpie ze ponownie w mieszkaniu Su, a juz tymbardziej naszego wybranka. To raczej zostawia na pozniej. W koncu tutaj jest tyle mozliwosci, jak ma to wszystko wygladac od samych rozmow, przez sytuacje, po sam wyglad mieszkania i pokoju WS. Poza tym taki Kas czy Nat mieszkaja sami i nie wiem czy nasza Su tak szybo by sie zgodzila, aby byc z nimi sam na sam, if you know what I mean. Wiem, ze nie przeszkadzalo jej to w 32 odcinku, ale wlasnie tam zawsze byla mozliwosc, ze jej rodzice wroca. Co do samego watku, do ktorego wielu z Was dazy... Su nadal jest niepelnoletnia, a sama gra jest nadal dla dzieci i watpie, ze po tak krotkim zwiazku (tym bardziej, ze Su nie jest nawet w stanie wprost przedstawic swojego WS rodzicom) trafia razem do lozku w wiadomym celu. Nie za szybko troche? xd Z reszta Chino raczej nie chce propagowac seksu w tak mlodym wieku ;) A sytuacje gry wstepnej... Coz, moze jestem za stara, ale dla mnie te sytuacje nie byly niczym nadzwyczajnym, a juz tymbardziej nie musza prowadzic do tego xd Ot zwykle ukazanie milosci ;) No i Lysander... Dla tych, co maja go jako WS, jak i ja, powinni wprowadzic troche wiecej rozmow z podniesieniem lov'a. Oczywiscie pojawialo by sie to tylko na naszej randce z nim, bo lov'o chyba nie spada tez dziewczyna, ktore maja go tylko za przyjeciela? Czy jednak tak? Problem Klementyny mam nadzieje, ze polaczy sie z watkiem powrotu do przesladowania naszej Su przez trzy zmije. Sprawe Klementyny udaje nam sie rozwiazac, przez co zyskujemy jej sympatie, ktora oczywiscie ukrywa, bo co by nie bylo to Klementyna, z dnia na dzien nie stanie sie dla nas mila. Mam nadzieje tylko, ze skupi sie bardziej na sobie i przestanie udawac kogos kim nie jest, tylko po to aby sie komus przypodobac. Natomiast Amber i jej przyjaciolka przydaloby sie utrzec nosa. I mam tu na mysli wszystkie trzy, bo wedlug mnie to nie sprawiedliwe skupiac sie tylko na Amber, kiedy tak naprawde wszystkie w tym siedza. I nie chodzi mi o to, aby powtorzyla sie akcja typu Pryi z nozyczkami, cos bardziej drastycznego. Zeby mogly zobaczyc co tak naprawde wyprawiaja i ze rania innych ludzi swoim zachowaniem. One nie sa malymi gowniarami, ktore nie wiedza co robia. Powinny w koncu dostac to na co zasluguja i dostac gorzka lekcje zycia, bo powoli ich watek zaczyna mnie mocno irytowac. Bo ilez mozna?! @Misia17, z Twoich teorii podobaja mi sie miejsca wypadow. Z chcecia zobaczylabym cala nasza wesola grupke przy stole bilardowym albo przy grze w lotki czy nawet automatach :D Scena zazdrosci z WS2 wydaje mi sie troche zbyt agresywna. Wolalabym, aby to skonczylo sie lagodniej, bardziej rozeszlo sie po nich i tyle. W koncu kto chce ogladac naszego drugiego ukochanego faceta w potyczce z tym pierwszym? Zdecydowanie ja... ''xd A juz tym bardziej jego zawiedziona i zraniana mine? Co do ilu z 33 odcinka, mogloby to nawiazywac do trzech zmij. One nam cos zrobily, nasz WS sie o tym dowie i bedzie chcial do nich pognac, aby delikatnie i lagodnie'' wyjasnic, zeby zostawily Su w spokoju. Oczywiscie nasza Su, jako osoba bardzo inteligentna, bedzie sie bala, ze przez to ich zwiazek wyjdzie na jaw i go powtrzyma. I tutaj pojawia sie nasza ilustracja - rozgniewany WS, ktorego za tyl bluzki trzyma mocno Su i zapiera sie nogami o ziemie, kiedy ten uporczywie idzie do przodu, ciagnac ja za soba xd Serio, chcialabym taka ilu :D